My Best Friend the Prince of England
by 90s bby
Summary: Taken Kidnapped Edward Cullen future Prince of England is found by Isabella Swan and strike a friendship unlike other. Will these two stay friends or will puberty take a force at them? And what happens when both Edward and Bella fall in love but Edward has an Arrange marriage to attend to? Is all lost for these two lovers or is running away the solution?
1. Finding Edward

**My Best Friend the Prince of England**

**Summary: **Taken Kidnapped Edward Cullen future Prince of England is found by Isabella Swan and strike a friendship unlike other. Will these two stay friends or will puberty take a force at them? And what happens when both Edward and Bella fall in love but Edward has an Arrange marriage to attend to? Is all lost for these two lovers or is running away the solution?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything and stuff mentioned is either not mine or in my imagination._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_It had been reported that the Prince of England 5 year old Edward Cullen had been taken Kidnapped at around 2:34 pm Pacific Time, no evidence on how or who did it has been found_" the reporter said on TV.

Dad turned off the Television and sat back down on the table, I looked up at him, "daddy" I said, he looked at me and smiled his brown eyes twinkled.

"Yes Isabella" he asked me. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. Nana and papa swan were here too, "where's England?" I asked curiously.

He smiled while my grandparents laughed, "why don't you ask Nana she was a flight attendant back in the day" he told me. I jumped off his lap and walked over to Nana; she was already standing up and walking up to my room where a map has been placed.

She picked me up, "here is England, little Bella" she pointed to a small country that was next to a green place.

"Is mommy there?" I asked her. Her smile turned sad, "im afraid not honey," she then sat me down and walked me back downstairs.

"Daddy where are you going?" I cried out to him and hugged his leg, he picked me up and kissed my cheek, "I and Papa have to work," he explained. I knew what that meant, it meant that he and Papa went away for a while then came back.

We go through this process every morning, "you're coming back right?" I always asked him.

"Why don't you help me make cookies Bella?" Nanas said instead then lead me to the kitchen.

* * *

"Can I go outside and play?" I asked Nana, we finished making cookies.

"Yes, but stay in the yard okay" she advised me. I nodded and took a few cookies with me.

I sat in the ground eating my cookies when I heard a noise coming towards the woods. Me being curious I went to go check it out.

"Hello!" I called out. No answer.

"HELLO!" I shouted out hoping some might have heard.

"It's rude to shout you know" a voice said around me. I turned every direction trying to find the voice.

"Whose there?" I asked…around spinning in a circle.

A boy around my age with hair the color of a penny, and eyes greener than the forest around us.

"Hi im Bella, what's your name?" I asked excitedly and curious at the same time.

"Im E…Edward" he stuttered, his tummy rumbles, "are you hungry?" I asked.

"Of course you are, you tummy just rumbles," I said hitting my head with my hand.

"Come," I said holding out my hand, "Nana is going to make lunch and she makes the best" I said gloating.

"Here" I said handing him the remainder 3 cookies.

"Thank you Bella" he said while munching the cookies on one hand and holing my hand with the other.

"You have a weird voice" I stated.

"im from England not America' he told me.

"Nana told me where England was….and I asked her if my mommy was there too" I said rambling into nothing.

"And is she…maybe my mommy knows her; cause I know all the mommy's know each other" he advised.

I shook my head, 'no she's not in England"

I led him through the woods and towards the yard, "Nana! Nana!" I kept yelling out.

"You shouldn't shout, my mommy said it's rude" Edward said finished his cookies.

"Isabella what is it?" nana said outside sounding worried. "How many times have I told you not to shout child im not deaf," She finally noticed me…and Edward.

"Who is this Isabella?" Nana said sounding like a mother worried about her child…or at least that's how I seen the mommy's at preschool talk to their kids.

"Nana this is Edward, I found him lost in the woods" I explained as best as I could.

"Well come along Edward, I'll run you a nice bath and lunch is almost ready," she said.

"Thank you Miss Nana" Edward answered politely.

"Just Nana honey, none of that Miss" Nana said joking around.

Once Edward was in the bath Nana told me to call Papa and tell him what happened, I did as I was told.

I waited for Sue to pick up, "hello forks Police station how can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Hi Sue its Bella" I said happily. Sue was nice and pretty.

"Hello Bella is anything wrong or should I get you dad for you?" she asked me sweetly.

"Can I talk to Papa please,' I asked her, "it's very important" I said in an important tone.

She laughed; "sure you can sweetheart" the line went into hold as Nana said it would.

"Bella how many times have we told you child you can't…." Papa started explaining again, but I cut him off.

"I found a boy with hair the color of a Penny and eye the color of the forest and he said his name was Edward and I brought him to nana and she said to call you and I am and…" I rambled on.

"Hold on honey…did you say you found someone in the woods?" he asked not getting it.

"Did I not just say that?" I asked him in a smart tone.

"Where is he at Isabella?" he asked. I heard him getting up and moving around.

"He's taking a bath because he was dirty" I answered him.

"Im on my way okay" he said.

"Okay, bye" and hung up.

"Who were you just talking too?" I jumped from the voice behind me.

"Edward you scared me" I was blushing and so was he.

"Im sorry" he was still blushing.

"Come I bet your hungry" I offered him. He took my hand and I led him towards the kitchen.

Nana made Spaghetti, Edward was in his 2nd plate when Papa came through the door.

"So where is the boy?' Papa asked. Nana went and kissed his cheek; she led him towards Edward and cleaned his mouth.

"Is your name by any chance Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" Papa asked.

"That's a long name" I stated. Edward nodded.

"Yes sir" he said timidly.

Papa smiled, "don't worry you're gonna be okay" Papa reassured him.

"I'll call Charlie and have him call," he told nana.

"Just sit tight, your highness; we'll get you to your mommy and daddy in no time" Papa replied with a smile and left the house talking into his phone.

"What does your highness mean?" I asked no one in particular.

"It means royalty Isabella" nana told me.

"Bella!" I yelled as she left the room

"Do you wanna play?" I asked Edward. He looked at me and nodded, "you have a pretty crooked smile" I commented.

"You have pretty brown eyes" he told me back, I blushed.

"Thank you"

* * *

"When will my mommy and daddy get here?" Edward asked daddy again.

"They will be here by tomorrow morning" Charlie told him, me and Edward both let out a yawn.

"Time for bed you two, let's go" Charlie told us.

We went to my room, "why do you have this?"

"It's a map of the world" I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that but why?" he asked again.

"So can know the places my mommy visits" I told him getting into bed.

"Where is your mommy?" he told me getting into bed with me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, Good night Edward"

"Good night Bella"

Was the last thing I heard before going to sleep.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_"every girl needs a guy bestfriend"_**  
**

* * *

**Review I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas on the new story**

**Be Breezy**


	2. Finding out the truth

**My Best Friend the Prince of England**

**Summary: **Taken Kidnapped Edward Cullen future Prince of England is found by Isabella Swan and strike a friendship unlike other. Will these two stay friends or will puberty take a force at them? And what happens when both Edward and Bella fall in love but Edward has an Arrange marriage to attend to? Is all lost for these two lovers or is running away the solution?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything and stuff mentioned is either not mine or in my imagination._

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

The years went on and Edward went every summer to Forks to be with Bella until either of them started school.

Bella's Grandparents died the next year when she was 5.

Both are Junior's in high school in separate countries, but that didn't stop them from becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in their freshman year.

Bella doesn't know Edward is the prince of England

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"No, im not going" I said stubbornly, "you have to come, I always go to your country now you come to mine" he begged me to come to England. Dad said it was fine but it was up to me if I wanted to go for Christmas or not.

"Please….for me, love" he begged once more in his cute British accent, and I knew from the start I was going to lose a battle that hadn't even begun.

"fine….fine" we were video chatting from America to England, Edward whooped happily, "thanks love" he said smiling his crooked smile, I like making him happy, "but im not going to wear formal wear e very day" I stated clearly.

He smiled at me with pride, "wouldn't be you" then he yawned, "Goodnight Edward" I whispered.

'I don't want to" he was pouting like a child, "if I don't go im gonna be late for school" I told him the clock rea7:35 am, "and it's the last day plus I have to pack,…..besides by the time I get there it will be night so we'll be sleeping in the same house" I pointed out.

"Yeah…house" he said it as if it were a question, "don't you live in a house?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Goodbye love have a nice day at school" and ended our conversation, "he did not just do that"

* * *

"By dad….sue…Leah…Seth" dad remarried right before my grandparents died when I was 5 and they ended up having 2 more kids.

"Bring us back something" 12 year old Seth said

Sue scowled at him, but he just kept smiling, "just have fun honey" Sue told me and I boarded the plane.

* * *

It was so long, I don't know how Edward stands just sitting here about half a day doing nothing, finally we arrived in for what seemed in forever we arrived at night and it was dark in London.

Then I had to wait in line and show them my passport and other documents before I could go enjoy Europe since I wasn't a citizen or resident then the bags and my bags were the last to come which sucked by the way.

"Tell me how you do it?" I asked Edward as we loaded the bags I was tired my hair wads sticky and everywhere and I would kill for a shower.

"How do I do what?" Edward asked laughing at my appearance.

I rolled my eyes and got into his car, "how can you stand sitting for so long and not get bored out of your mind….and don't you dare" I said as I complained an d he tried to kiss me.

He pouted; "I do it because all I can think about is getting to see your face light up when you see me" he was so sweet, I pulled him over and kissed him hard.

"I take it im forgiven" Edward teased, "im taking a nap" I said yawning and leaning on my arm against the window as darkness took over.

* * *

I woke up on a cloud, but then that started stupid "I love this bed" I said still sleepy, I heard a chuckle I looked over at the other side and saw a shirtless Edward, I looked down at my appearance, "I didn't rape you love" I had on my tank top and my boy shorts, "what time is it?" I asked, "Three" Edward replied, I groaned, "pm" I shot right up, "what?" I semi shouted.

"Slept through the whole night plus the afternoon, didn't even wake up when I left for my last day of school before break" he teased me.

"You still had school" I questioned him, he nodded as he pulled me over to his chest, and I buried myself in him, "what do we do for the rest of the day?" I asked him.

"Anything you want love" he answered me while playing with my hair, "where are my things?" I said standing up and looking around, Edward just pointed towards a door, I opened it and it was a walk in closet, "seriously?" I raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged.

I found my stuff already in draws and hanging on hangers mixed in with his clothes, I chose my undergarments, some black shorts since it was sunny with a blue tank top v -neck.

"So where's the shower?" I asked returning to the bedroom, Edward was belting up his pants when I arrived, "can I join you?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and pulling me closer, I giggled and pushed him away but were still hand in hand, "no" I said smiling, he pouted but pointed towards another door.

I kissed him once more and left towards the shower, he spanked my ass and I just glared at him; I felt better after my shower, I stepped out and saw Edward's back to me and he was talking to someone.

"No im not going to tell her just yet….I'll take my chances….goodbye Emmett" Edward then sighed.

"Who's Emmett?" I started him, "how long were you just listening?" he siding my question.

"Not much just the 'no im not going to tell her just yet; I'll take my chances; goodbye Emmett" I answered his question so know he has to answer mine, "who's Emmett"

"My cousin" he answered then looked away, "why haven't you told me about him?" I asked him.

"Your curious today?" he pulled from behind so my back was to his chest, "im always curious about you Edward Cullen" I whispered.

He turned me over and we began making out for a while, we finally stopped when we heard a knock at the door, "no servants will get it" Edward said as he pulled me back, 'you have servants?" he never told me that before, I mean I knew he was rich and everything but I didn't know how much.

"Mum hum" he said kissing my neck biting it to leave me hickeys, I pulled him back to my lips before he could leave any more.

"Come on mate, let's get going to …wow didn't know you had it in you Eddie boy" we stopped kissing and groping as soon as the British voice stepped into the room.

"Emmett" Edward growled, "Wait your Emmett?" I asked, the guy was huge but what you call huge, he had curly brown hair, with blue eyes like the sky and was smiling which showed off his dimples.

"Yes and you are?" he asked me.

I stood up, "Bella" I answered him

"You're American"

"And you're British"

He laughed, "So how do you know Eddie here?" he asked.

"Eddie?" I said looking at Edward, "Edward, Em met its Edward"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "how do you know my cousin over here?"

"He's my boyfriend?" it came out like a question.

Emmett started laughing, "How long have you been hiding her from Mum eh, Edward" Emmett asked.

"Emmett don't you dare tell her" Edward threatened I stood there with my mouth open, "I met her already" I said crossing my arms.

"When we were 4 and I was kidnapped remember" he reminded me.

I remembered when Edward's parents came to get him the next afternoon I was a total mess from playing mud pies with him…not a great impression.

"Mum's gonna be pissed Edward" Emmett teased.

"Not if you don't tell her" Edward hissed.

"Is this why you aren't staying in the castle?" Emmett asked….wait what?

"Castle?" I asked confused, I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"Yes, didn't Edward tell you?" Emmett sounded confused as well.

"No …what didn't you tell me Edward?" I was hurt he didn't trust me. "Why is he saying you aren't in the castle?"

He wouldn't look at me, "Edward!" I screamed at him, "im the prince" he whispered quietly I wasn't sure I heard him correctly, "prince? Prince of what?"

"England honey" Emmett answered.

I just stood there taking it all in, I knew it was too good to be true, "im going home" I walked towards the direction of my clothes when Edward stopped me, "no Bella please don't" Edward was begging and on his knees.

"You lied to me….all of Forks must be laughing at me right ow for being such an Idiot" I pulled and screamed at him.

I managed to pull away and ran to the bathroom; I locked the door and heard him jiggle the lock, "Bella please let me explain"

I sunk to the ground and cried my heart out as Edward kept hitting the door and begging me to open it.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_"the worst thing about being lied to is knowing you weren't worth the truth"_

**Review I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas on the new story**

**Be Breezy**


	3. Meet and Great

**My Best Friend the Prince of England**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything and stuff mentioned is either not mine or in my imagination._

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Damn it Emmett!" I screamed as I begged Bella to come out and let me explain.

"I thought she knew" Emmett shrugged, "Bella please let me explain, love" I begged; but I knew Bella too well she was stubborn and won't open the door until she's ready to face it.

I pulled my hair as I sat on the on the bed, It sunk some more when Emmett sat down next to me, "it won't be bad" he said comforting me.

"Leave now before I kill you" I said through my teeth, he took the hint and left. As soon as he left I heard the bathroom door open, and out stepped Bella, her eyes were a little puffy.

I went to her quickly and looked her in the eyes, "im so Sorry Love" I started off, "I will explain everything just don't leave me" I begged on my knees. I loved her too much to let her go.

"Why?" was all she said, "Why trick me and lie to me?" tears fell from her eyes and I felt like a monster for doing that to her.

"I thought you would be like every other girl" I said, "that just wanted me for my looks or money or my status" I said while wiping the tears away.

"I thought you knew me better than that" my heart broke, I swallowed hard, "that's why I wanted you to come" I explained.

She nodded, "does anyone back home knows?' she then asked me. "Just you step-mother and father" I answered.

She nodded again, "if you want to leave I'll understand" even though it broke my heart just saying it I knew she had every right too.

She looked at me with confusion and did the unexpected….she kissed me.

"I won't leave" she said, I smiled, "I've always wanted to come to London" she confessed, I threw my head back and laughed and kissed her again, "but I won't be wearing formal attire everyday just because you the King of England"

I laughed again and kissed her nose, "Prince of England, love not king" I corrected. She rolled her eyes, "and don't think I'll be calling you _His Royal Highness Prince Edward" _she said, "then what do you wish to call me" I said formally.

"Babe or Baby" she said i tried to keep a straight face but i ended up chuckling and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and heading towards the castle.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I couldn't believe Edward was prince of a whole fucking country; so before we left to the fucking castle he lived in I changed….again.

I changed into some black see thru skin tights, black stripper boots that ended above my knee, some black knee high boots, a white and black stripped long sleeve under my skirt and held it up with a light brown belt, and a messenger bag over my right shoulder.

"What do you think" I ask Edward, even though I said I would wear anything formal…they were kings and queen and princes and princesses and I wasn't.

I saw his green eyes darken, "Fucking sexy" I heard him mutter, I sighed, '"Let me change" I said, he grabbed me before I could leave, "No way were already late" he said kissing my next and rebuilding a hickey.

We arrived around dinner time, "HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN JR." someone announced Edward.

"And miss Isabella swan" he said boringly. I let it slide but not before giving him my bitch face, "Edward darling" his mother the queen smiled at him.

He let me go to go kiss her cheek, "Mother you remember Bella right?" he asked her. She looked at me up and down, "ahh the girl you used to play with" she said to me with disappointment.

"will she be joining us for dinner?" Emmett asked edward while smiling; "yes she will" Edward said proudly and pulled a chair for me.

they kept a conversation and i was left alone quiet, "so Bella" Edward's father the king i guess asked me, "what have you done with your life...so far"

some of Edward's family snickered, "well...uhh" i started off, "in the weekend i volunteer with my friends Angela and Jessica in a shelter for beating women; we work at a daycare in forks during the weekdays; and that's just about" i summoned up.

they looked astonished,"that's wonderful" Esme or queen Esme i guess said proudly.

then looked at her daughter with a disappointed look,as soon dinner was over i pulled Edward and over and asked, "did they like me?"

i bit my lip while he laughed quietly, "well from the look my mother gave Alice...yes" i let out a breath i must have been holding.

he kissed my forehead as he led me to my room which was right across from his and next to his sister, "your suitcases are in you room" he told me.

when did my clothes get here? i thought to myself, Edward must have seen my confused look and chuckled, "i sent someone to collect your things" he explained, "ohhh" i said and blushed at my own stupidity.

"tomorrow i have a meeting with my father before my family comes" Edward spoke, i nodded, "so wear something comfortable because my mother would like to hang out with you" he said the last part quickly and before i could say anything else...he kissed my forehead and couldn't run fast enough to hear my argument with him.

great...i have a date with the his mother

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"_Im not waiting for a prince_

_Im waiting for the one who thinks_

_Im their princess"_

**Review I'd love to hear your thoughts **

**Be Breezy **


	4. I love naps

**My Best Friend the Prince of England**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything and stuff mentioned is either not mine or in my imagination._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Hang out with the queen wasn't as bad as I thought it would be especially since we spent just 10 minutes since she had other duties to attend to.

I spent the rest of my afternoon in the garden since Edward had some meeting with his dad and Emmett, "oh it's you" a voice said behind me.

It was Edward's sister Alice, "hi" I said a little nervous.

"Aren't you going to bow before you future queen" she sneered, I did a clumsy curtsied, she just huffed, "where is my brother?" she asked rudely by the way.

"With his father and Emmett'' I said a little confused shouldn't she know I mean she is the princess after all, "it's his Majesty not his father" she corrected me.

This princess was getting me pissed off, "im going to leave now" I stated and I turned around and walked away, "you're supposed to ask permission before leaving my presence" she rambled off shouting, I ignored her and continued on.

I somehow made it back to the room I was staying at, so I took a nap to pass the time.

* * *

"Bella" I heard my name, "what" I said in a groggy voice, I heard laughter rubbed my eyes to get the blurriness out but I had forgotten to taken out my contacts and I was just making it worse, "can you hand me my glasses?" I asked as I was taking out the contacts that irritated me so much, "you look sexier with glasses" Edward whispered to me in my ear.

I blushed a deep red, "shut up" I muttered I stood up only to be pushed down onto his lap and being back on the bed hovered by him kissing the day light out of me.

A knock interrupted us, "what?' Edward yelled as he started sucking on my neck, "very royalty of you "I laughed quietly only to be bitten hard by him, "Edward gets off of her for goodness sakes you're a prince" his sister's voice sang though the room.

He stopped and turned to look at his sister in annoyance, "what do you want Alice?" he closed his eyes and sighed the words, she smirked, "I wanted to know when you're going to fulfill your promise?" she asked.

He opened his eyes in curiosity, "what promise?"

Her smirk grew more and she was looking dead at me, "your promise to take Tanya out on a date"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"_A man who treats his women like a princess_

_Is proof he was born and raised by a queen"_

**Review I'd love to hear your thoughts **

**Be Breezy**


	5. Telling her about the Ball

**My Best Friend the Prince of England**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything and stuff mentioned is either not mine or in my imagination._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I look up at Edward, "excuse me" I asked him slightly pissed off, and "Bella it's not true, I swear" he says he was begging me to believe him. I knew him long enough to know he was telling the thought.

"Then explain" I ordered, "Alice leaves us…Now" he said harshly towards his sister.

She rolled her eyes, as soon as she left he explained, "It's a lie I swear, I swear in the name of my whole country" he says. I bite my lip thinking about it, "why would she lie?" I asked referring to Alice.

"Because she hates you; she's jealous that once we're married I take the throne" he tells me, I nod in understandment. Something caught my attention, "we're gonna get married?" I asked trying to hide my smile but failed.

He gave me my crooked smile, "yeah" he then kissed me with passion and I know he was right.

* * *

Edward took me to dinner that night he had disguised himself but failed because when we left the restaurant we were it by the paparazzi, Edward hid my face so no one would recognize me…hopefully.

"Well that was fun" I said out of breath as we entered his tinted car, he laughed and kissed my hand as he drove. Edward made arrangements to go stay again at the mini mansion where we first arrived; his father agreed he knew we wanted our privacy.

We watched a movie in his home theater but we ended up making out during the whole movie, "im tired" I whined as I rested my head on his shoulder, "then sleep love" his voice made me even sleepier. I felt him carry me bridal style and once my head hit the pillow I was knocked out.

* * *

I woke up and decided to take a shower, I looked over to find Edward sound asleep, the warm water burned my skin and it felt nice. I shampooed my brown hair I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I tip toes out of the room and opened my suitcase. I looked over and saw Edward was still asleep so I let the towel drop and changed into undergarments.

I changed into some black tights with a sweater that reached my butt and a wool hat covering my head; I bent down to find some shoes when I felt arms go around my waist, I yelped then realized it was Edward.

"You scared me" I tried saying in a mad tone but ended up laughing quietly, he kissed my neck, "thanks for the show" he whispered in my ear before retreating to the shower.

I stared at him as he left in shock.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" I asked excited to see London at its best, "anything you want love" he told me as I set down breakfast.

"No today you are my tour guide" I said as I ate, he had a smile on his face, "well then we must get you ready for the ball tonight" he said as he stuffed his face with food so he wouldn't answer me.

I chocked on my juice, "what?" I just stared at him while he finished chewing his food, "Edward" I screamed irritated that he didn't tell me.

He looked at me innocently, "what?" he even had the voice, "why didn't you tell me?" I asked kinda hurt, "I didn't think you would like to go?" he said.

"Finish eating were going shopping for my dress tonight" I said as I washed my dish I heard him groan as I walked out of the room to go find some shoes.

* * *

**Shitty I know but next chapter will be about the Ball**

**-90s bby**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"_Keep calm_

_And _

_Go shopping" _

* * *

**Review I'd love to hear your thoughts **

**Be Breezy**


End file.
